shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
LordNoodleXIV
LordNoodleXIV is the five hundred contender to the throne The Holy Ramen Noodle Empire. He is the seven hundred and fifty eight child of emperor Emperor Neto. Her grew up a rough life in the palace and was voted least likely to become emperor when he was four. His brash personality and brutish ways made him a shame of the royal court. However Noodle XIV is a strong individual and carries the name of Noodle well, just like his thirteen grandfather's before him. Appearance Lord Noodle XIV stands six feet tall and weighs two hundred eighty five pounds. Seventy percent of that weight is muscle mass. Because of his intense physical training Lord Noodle has started to go bald early. However Lord Noodle hides this by wearing a mask made of special material. The material absorbs 99 percent of light that enters it. As a result Lord Noodle's face can not be seen. Lord Noodle can usually be seen wearing a black shirt with a pair of dark green cargo pants. Around his waste he thick leather belt with a giant belt buckle that has a pull etched into it. He wears a pair of thick combat boots and a light blue cape with black timings. On his head he wears a eastern straw hat to prevent the sun from sending rays into his mask and can usually be seen holding a long staff with a blade sticking out of it, aka Guan Dao. Personality Noodle has a very blunt and face forward personality. He does not like tricks and he does not like to lie. He prefers to deal with his problems head on, but will take the diplomatic route first. He has a disposition to violence and the idea that it solves all problems, but he struggles to follow the path laid out by the great strategist Mugen. In Battle Lord Noodle prefers to attack his opponents from the front and kill them though brute force. However he spends most of his time trying to defeat his enemies though stealth, guile, and other options before he gives up and powers though. The reason for this is Lord Noodle's obsession with the great Strategist Mugen. Mugen says to never fight the opponent were they are strong, but attack where they are weak. So Lord Noodle tries to find their weakness or use attacks as diversions. However when this fails he goes back to pure warrior mentality. He attacks his opponents and defeats them. It should be noted that Lord Noodle has a strong distaste for swordsmen. This distaste comes as a result of his childhood of fighting with his siblings. His father Emperor Neto, used the sword as his primary weapon. This caused many of his children to also use the sword. They saw their mastery of the sword as a way of not only gaining there father's love, but to rise in power. When Lord Noodle Chose the spear as his main weapon many of his other siblings saw it as him spitting on their father's name. He soon became a target and would often be attacked by sword wielding fools. To add more oil to the fire Lord Noodle also had to listen to the annoying generals of the nation, who were trying to gain favor with his father, preaching to him on the power of Swordsmen spirit. As a result Lord Noodle has learned to dislike swordsmen and spit on their ideas of swordsmen spirit. The Reason Lord Noodle uses a spear instead of a sword is due to the old house keeper who raised him alongside his mother. The house keeper used a naginata as a weapon. He taught Lord Noodle how to fight and Noodle would rather honor him than his father. Over his life Noodle had come to hate the man for his carelessness in how he treated his children and his wives. Abilities and Powers Lord Noodle has four main abilities that need to be noted. The first is his Super Human Strength. The second is his Super Human Endurance. The third is his devotion to the Strategist teachings. The last is his Warrior instinct. 'Super Human Strength ' LordNoodle's super human levels of strength come from intense training. As a boy he began to lift a baby cow. He continued to do this every day over and over a hundred times. As he grew older so did the cow. The cow however was not a regular cow. It was Giant Cow, a rare species found in the region. The cow continued to grow indefinitely. As a result Noodle's strength continued to grow, till the point that he out paced the growth of the cow. Eventually Noodle had to switch to picking up ships and other big objects. 'Super Human Endurance' Noodle gained his physical toughness though battles he endured as a child. He was often the target of assassinations and would often get hit. over time his skin grew harder and his muscle denser. Now Noodle can take a full punch from a giant. 'Teachings of Mugen' Keeps his strategically leveled 'Warrior Instinct' Allows him to sense killing intent and danger. History Lord Noodle grew up as one of many of Emperor Neto's children. There were so many of them that the birth of one does not even make the news. Neto insures that all of his children are taken care of, but the quality depends on how he values the wife. A wife at the bottom will have a three room home and food in the house. A wife at the top will have a entire castle to themselves and direct access to Neto himself. Their children are treated like true royalty rather than wards of the state. The value of the wife is determined on how much Neto values their child. Neto respects Power, Obedience, Worship of himself, and Beauty. If a child lacks in those areas Neto, or his retainer Chambers, will lower their rank. Lord Noodle grew up at rank six hundred. At the time of his birth there were only around six hundred and fifty children. His low ranking meant that his mother was poor and he received the bare minimum of supplies. However his mother made due with what they had and worked herself in a small shop. While other mothers manipulated there children and planned to increase their rank she just wanted to raise her son. Their one servant, who Noodle knew as Uncle Buck, spearheaded his education and taught the boy how to defend himself. For a while life was hard, but at the same time happy. That all changed however once Noodle reached the are of ten. At the age of ten Lord Noodle was old enough to participate in the Tournament of Blood. It was a annual, competition between all the royal children. This was Neto's way of seeing how strong they all where. Each child got to bring their weapons and equipment. Neto provided them with nothing in order to keep it fair. The higher ranked children had far better equipment than the lower ranks. This was due to them having the money to spare for the battle. Noodle however only had had a bamboo spear. He was easily defeated in the first round by a much older gentlemen the age of thirty five. That loss not only dropped his mother in the ranks, but also marked Lord Noodle as a blasphemer for fighting with a spear instead of a sword. With the loss in rank Uncle Buck was removed as his mother's servant, and assigned to another wife. Even though the old man had other duties he would come by the home at night to make sure Noodle got his studies. The loss of Uncle Buck motivated the young warrior to become stronger. It was during this time that Lord Noodle began his strength and endurance training. During this time also Lord Noodle was first attacked by one of his siblings. A young girl by the name of Ava attacked him. With her iron sword she easily cut though his bamboo spear and stabbed him in the chest. Lord Noodle would have died if it was not for Ava's inexperience at killing and her suddenly giving up running away crying. Noodle was nursed back to health, but the young boy learned a valuable lesson, weakness equaled death. The rest of the year Noodle was attacked two more times by two other youth. He defeated them both, but soon began to understand the rules about these assaults. The fights between the Royals could not be interrupted once they started and once he reached the age of ten any of them could target him. The only time he was safe from assassinations was during the month of the tournament. In Noodles second tournament he ended up making it in three rounds. This was due to luck more than anything else. He did not face a adult till the third round. He was then defeated. His rise in that tournament raised his rank, but also gained him enemies. One of the opponents he defeated was in the top five hundred. With his defeat in the tournament his rank dropped dramatically. He soon became enraged and took his anger out on Noodle's family. Taking the soldiers who were assigned to him he killed Uncle Buck. The men were not allowed to slay the Emperor's wife, but he himself slew her with his sword. This action caused a great panic and ruckus in the court. Everyone feared that wives would now start being killed and the slaying of the servants did not sit well with the commoners. Neto was then forced to act. He banished his sun to the lower rankings and banned him from the competition for five years. He also declared that wives were off limits and that the next person to do so would be put to death, that was all. His decision to overlook the death of Lord Noodle's mother enraged the young man. He did not care for his father before, but now he hated him. Not only did his father not save, protect, or even avenge his mother, but he also placed guards around to insure that Noodle did not. The young boy grew furious and for the next five tournaments he did not even enter. The action sent him to the very bottom of the tanks, but Noodle did not care. Instead he spent his time training himself and becoming a stronger fighter. At the age of sixteen Lord Noodle entered into the tournament again. During his time off he had trained his bottom off and was forced to fight off his own sisters and brothers' who thought they could gain favor by bringing his head to there father. Even still Noodle never killed a single one of them. At that point he saw them as nothing more than markers to how strong he had gotten. There was only one person who his blade desired. In the tournament Noodle pushed though with the speed of summer lighting. His super trained strength gave him a edge over the other children, but Noodle also had another advantage. His spear out reached the length of there blade. As a result Noodle always had the first strike, which was more than enough to finish off many of them. Noodle made it seventy five percent though the tournament before he found his intended target. His brother, who had killed his mother and the one man he considered to be his father. During his exile he had gotten far stronger. Lord Noodle faced him in battle and actually had a serious fight. The end result however was that Lord Noodle slaying him in the open arena despite his father's order to spare him. Neto did not take kindly to that. He had Lord Noodle whipped for his defiance and his wins were stripped. Lord Noodle was then confined to a prison cell by order of his father. However that cell could not hold Noodle. With his brute strength he broke out of prison and spent the next four years on the run. He finally fled the nation after the boarder guard dropped their guard and has been sailing the seas as a freelance sailor ever since. Category:Male Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Human Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Animal Tamer Category:Spear User Category:Warrior Category:Noble Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Hoodie Pirates